


Кофе и способы с ним бороться

by Minilit



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Colonist (Mass Effect), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Mass Effect 3, War Hero (Mass Effect)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25401220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Гаррус ко многому привык на этой войне, и в том числе - ко многим. И как у любого члена экипажа "Нормандии", самой привычной постоянной выступает капитан Шепард - герой, спаситель разумных (и неразумных) рас, а также просто лучший друг.
Relationships: EDI & Male Shepard (Mass Effect), Normandy Crew & Male Shepard, Shepard & Garrus Vakarian
Kudos: 5





	Кофе и способы с ним бороться

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам очередного прохождения третьего МЕ. Душа чего-то просила, и вот, допросилась.  
> Шепард в моем видении светловолос и зеленоглаз :)

Гаррус привычно проходил по третьей палубе после отбоя: пожинатели наступали, союзные силы терпели то, что нельзя назвать равно победой и поражением — после визита на Тучанку и дипломатических тонкостей, о духи, с кроганами, их десант высадился на Менайе, сдержал атаку по Палавену, наступление, до того безудержное, застопорилось, а конкретно Гаррус понял, что может позволить себе поблажку и даже сделать выдох между вдохами сплошного ужаса.

Одним словом — заниматься в ангаре, развлекаться с модернизированием снайперки, подколками Веги и спокойствием Кортеза, пытаясь сбросить напряжение очередного дня протяженностью в болезненную вечность. На ночь Гаррус отключал свой падд — целиком, самые срочные оповещения ему передавала СУЗИ. В остальном яркий, оранжевый, живой экранчик планшета постоянно напоминал о том, что мир горит в прямом эфире. Не хватает только камеры побольше, чтобы заснять подробности.

Подробностей Гаррусу хватало и так, хотя жизненно необходимые, как водится, отсутствовали! Выбралась ли сестра? Как там отец? Что творится на Палавене? Из головы не шел горящий глаз разрушаемой планеты.

После разминки стресс уходил, не целиком, но так, чтобы можно было уснуть. Гаррус подозревал, что скоро ему понадобится для этого все увеличивающаяся доза снотворного. Пока — пока! — хватало тренировок.

В сегодняшний вечер, официальную ночь «Нормандии», все было так же, как всегда, и одновременно — не совсем так. В кафетерии сидел капитан Шепард и гипнотизировал стаканчик кофе.

Гаррус почти не обеспокоился: если дело было гораздо ниже границы нормального, Шепард периодически развлекался кофейными коктейлями, достаточно горячими, чтобы стаканчик дымился, но горячил при этом явно не кофейно. Просто чтобы успокоиться, пока капитан не приметил его, Гаррус уточнил у СУЗИ:

— Процент алкоголя в чашке?

— Ноль процентов, офицер Вакариан, — механический голос отразил то же беспокойство и разочарование, что испытал сам Гаррус. ИИ иногда был совершенно неотличим от естественного интеллекта.

— Думаю, СУЗИ, это плохо.

— Согласна, офицер Вакариан, — голосок вежливо транслировался через наушник, так что беседа вполне смахивала на перешептывание.

Гаррус еще раз окинул фигуру задумчивого Шепарда взглядом: сидит, откинувшись на спинку, руки по столу, плечи расслаблены. Вся поза говорила об открытом контакте, подходи и устанавливай, кто хочешь! Тем тревожнее стало Гаррусу, опыт СБЦшника подсказывал, что личности калибра Шепарда, не идут на контакт, если этого не хотят. А гипноз стаканчика подсказывал — еще как не хотят! Поза позой, а своего коммандера, капитана и друга Гаррус знал прекрасно!

Умел отличать даже выражения занятного мягкого лица!

— Пожелай мне удачи, СУЗИ, — и заручиться бы поддержкой Духов, заодно помолиться, да винтовка осталась внизу.

— Удачи, офицер Вакариан, — что-что, а это понятие точно не было ей знакомо, однако уважила просьбу самоуверенного органика.

Не ИИ, а просто душка! Гаррус еще раз глубоко вздохнул, покосился на Шепарда, так и не пошевелившегося, как будто и не моргающего, но на такой финт человеческая физиология точно способна не была.

Он вышел из-за переборки, медленно приблизился к столу, чтобы у Шепарда было время осознать движение, не подхватываться на него, как днем, когда между высадкой и завершением важных переговоров иногда жизненно важный десяток минут. Шепард не отреагировал внешне, и это тоже была реакция. Сел напротив.

— Итак, кофе? — скептицизма Гаррус плеснул в интонацию щедро. — Кофе, Шепард?

— Ты как будто предлагаешь, — улыбнулся, все еще не участвуя в разговоре, мыслями явно очень далеко. Возможно, возле горящего глаза Палавена. — Не надо, спасибо, видишь, у меня есть. Полная чаша. Доливать, и то не требуется.

— Это понятно и дикообразу… или как там у вас говорят? Кому-то колючему, — страсть турианцев к человеческим метафорам приобрела ужасающий размах после спасения Совета.

И первой смерти Шепарда, да, такой тонкий, неявный до прозрачности момент.

— Ежу, Гаррус, ежу, — улыбка все еще могла напугать собеседника, но Гаррус был стойким, а пластиковый стаканчик демонстрировал чудеса выдержки.

Такого можно брать офицером в нынешние тяжелые времена.

— Чтобы кофе исчезал, его нужно пить, уверен, наш протеанин нашел бы тебе и более мудреную древнюю истину, но, Шепард, ты знаешь не хуже меня, каждый делает со своим кофе, что может. Главное — делать!

Капитан поднял глаза от напитка, и Гаррус, впервые за все время с обрыва связи почувствовал на языке сладкий вкус победы.

— Наш протеанин еще и не то может, — Шепард медленно переменил позу, пододвинул нетронутый кофе ближе. — Представляешь, что отколол? Назвал меня Надеждой этого цикла, Надеждой, Гаррус! И знаешь, что в этом самое ужасное?

Офицер Вакариан призвал все свое мужество и всю выдержку — ему надо помочь другу выбраться из ямины величиной с пожинателя, который Предвестник, не меньше. А что мог посчитать ужасным сам Шепард…

Командир и друг, лучший друг, потянул паузу, выжидательно глядя в глаза Гарруса своими, ярко-зелеными, в темных кругах усталости, улыбнулся почти по-людски, но едва-едва.

— Надежда, Гаррус, это женское имя!

Офицер Вакариан впервые за долгое-долгое время почувствовал пламя смеха, а не боли, за нагрудным щитком природной брони. Сдержаться было невозможно, и он порадовался, что не взял кофе себе! Смех раздвинул мандибулы, глаза зажмурились, но хохотать Гаррус постарался потише.

Глядя на него, Шепард постепенно отпускал себя, действительно отпускал — плечи не просто расслабились, опустились устало, голова склонилась, пряча в тени лицо, выставляя на обозрение светлый, почти белый, затылок, а кофе перекочевал удивительно близко, прямо в руку.

— Вот-вот, попробуй тут сохранять лицо, когда вокруг такое… — осекся, — древнеегипетское безобразие. Понимаю Лиару, временами хочется сделать из нашего реликта настоящий музейный экспонат. Желательно, посредством воздушного шлюза, ты понимаешь!

Гаррус фыркнул напоследок, решение всех проблем посредством этой части корабля стало притчей во языцех, теперь поблизости от Явика неприлично часто произносились слова «воздушный шлюз». Не то чтобы протеанина волновало хоть что-то из произносимого «примитивами», но Гаррус допускал, Явик все-таки нервничает.

— И к чему же все-таки кофе, Шепард? Слишком траурный напиток для двух часов ночи, не находишь? — Гаррус спросил и тут же пожалел, что спросил.

Капитан не закрылся, не пропал опять в неведомых далях, но ощутимо — и для собеседника в том числе, расстроился. Покрутил стаканчик, придерживая кончиками пальцев за самый край, вглядываясь в черную пустоту без отражений.

— От тех же самых протеан, Гаррус, не осталось почти ничего, вернее, почти никого, все усилия воинственной империи пошли прахом, а мы располагаем меньшим, чем вредные реликты древности, даже такие древнеегипетские как Явик.

— Почему древнеегипетские? — из всех возможных реплик Гаррус выбрал самую идиотскую и очень собой гордился.

Шепард поднял голову, пожал плечами, поясняя ход своих ассоциаций:

— Он напоминает какого-то исключительно древнего крокодила, а у древних египтян как раз был такой бог. Империя, опять же, — оторвал руку от кофе и провел над столом прямую линию, соединяя эти понятия во что-то слитное для себя.

— Эти твои древние египтяне, Шепард, были давно и совершенно другие, точно тебе говорю, хотя впервые о них слышу, — офицер Вакариан чувствовал себя как во время принесения присяги, очень нервничал. — То, что унесло их с лица земли, не подействует на нас, и наоборот, Шепард, не забывай о таких мелочах, как время и мотивация.

— Действительно, мелочи, — подпер щеку кулаком, приподнял скептически бровь, этот жест Гаррус распознавал. — И того, и другого в обрез.

— Ты просто видишь не все, — отмахнулся, стараясь быть убедительным. — Ты не видишь, как горят глаза у тех, кто смотрит тебе вслед…

— У хасков? — хмыкнул, представив картину. — Так у них всегда глаза горят, тоже мне доказательство.

— Я не про хасков, увы, Шепард, я про людей. Всяких там кроганов. Турианцев. Некоторых серопосреднеческих азари. Кварианок, которые и так, конечно, сиятельны, и сквозь тонированное стекло шлема, но стоит тебе объявиться поблизости, кажется, от Тали можно подзаряжать батарею визора.

Капитан недоверчиво хмыкнул, улыбнулся устало.

— Все это, конечно, хорошо, Гаррус, но не уверен… Максимума из того, что нам доступно, едва хватит придержать их на кофе-брейк, — и опять уставился в проклятый стаканчик. — Это похоже на звезду, слишком гигантское, чтобы осознать.

На звезду сейчас был похож его затылок, отражавший свет лампы, как будто тоже светящийся. Гаррус вздохнул поглубже.

— Ты, Шепард, не просто так зовешься капитаном, коммандером, моим другом, только задумайся, друг Архангела! В тебе тоже есть то, что не осознать просто так, не поддающееся расчленению и рациональному, механизированному пониманию. Поэтому, друг мой человек, они тебя боятся. Только представь, они правда тебя опасаются, Шепард, ты один записал на свой счет неоднократную победу над пожинателем. И ты один сейчас тянешь на надежду всего галактического сообщества.

— Ты прямо как та дама, из телека, — улыбнулся, припоминая прошлые заслуги, — бухтит что-то странное, вроде про меня, а вроде и нет… Как из прошлой жизни, и какое совпадение, действительно из прошлой жизни!

— Шепард, — тема ушла в очень грустную степь. — Шепард, ты не зря друг Архангела, тебе просто пришлось побывать во всех мирах. Уверен, среди своих Духов ты успел навести порядок, пока тут тебя не было.

— Гаррус, — лицо капитана показалось очень дружелюбным. — Ты самый хитрый из турианцев, чтобы ты знал!

— Передам при случае примарху, — насмешливо щелкнул мандибулами.

— Думаю, он со мной согласится, Виктус хорошо умеет оценивать способности, — кофе опять бездумно покрутился в пальцах. — Ты же увернулся от должности примарха сам, уверен, почетное первое место в турианских соревнованиях по хитрости заслуженно твое!

— Буду иметь в виду, если придется к слову, — еще бы эта хитрость помогала как-то выгадать ресурсы для борьбы. — Возможно, имеет смысл вызвать пожинателей на соревнование по хитрости, как считаешь?

— Считаю, они нас вызвали уже давно, а мы в тот раз безбожно проиграли по очкам, Гаррус, — нахмурился опять. — Три года, колоссальная работа, а Горн мы начали только сейчас. Выкопали Явика прямо под носом, не абы где, на Иден Прайме, ни раньше ни позже, с началом наступления!

Гаррус опасался, что кофе отправится в свой первый и последний полет, однако Шепард сдержался, сжал кулаки и стукнул по столу, но кофе не пострадал. Гаррусу уже очень хотелось вылить треклятый стаканчик в раковину лично.

— Не знаю, в ходу ли у людей такая примета, но любые события начинают происходить, едва ты переходишь к активным действиям сам, пусть вынужденно, — пожал плечами. — Кажется, и тут она сработала.

Шепард устало кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула, задумчиво устремляя взгляд в потолок. Гаррус счел за лучшее продолжить говорить.

— У нас, в Иерархии, считается, что бой оправдан, даже если выживает кто-то один, и если исходить из этой предпосылки, пока у нас в принципе есть выжившие, мы в плюсе.

Довод был со всех сторон слабеньким, но Шепард неожиданно согласился.

— До тех пор, пока мы можем сражаться, мы не проиграли, — глаза капитана опять горели уверенностью, подобной той, с которой он произносил речи. — Я для этого сделаю всё, и каждый, кого я знаю, сделает так же! Мы не пожинатели, но победить их можем, в конце-то концов!

— Я же говорю, с тобой опасно связываться, Шепард, никогда не знаешь, что ты выкинешь в следующую секунду, — Гаррус остался доволен.

— Это просто потому, что я уверен, мне есть на кого положиться, — дружеская человеческая улыбка досталась персонально Гаррусу.

— Простите, капитан, позвольте попробовать, — за спиной у Шепарда бесшумно и легко объявилась СУЗИ, перехватила стаканчик и выпила весь кофе одним залпом. — Хм-м, не ожидала, что вы пьете настолько крепкий на ночь, капитан. Отбой был давно, заступила ночная смена, вам нужно отдохнуть.

Вот и скажи после этого, будто ИИ ничего в органической жизни не понимает!

Шепард поднял руки, сдаваясь, тихо посмеиваясь и не собираясь сопротивляться.

— Уговорили, я уже пошел, меня и задержал-то кофе, сначала налил по привычке, а потом, — Шепард замялся, Гаррус с СУЗИ переглянулись. — Просто не хотел его пить. Я, конечно, напичкан имплантантами почти как твоя платформа, СУЗИ, легко бы уснул и после такого, но получать очередное подтверждение, что я не очень человек, как-то не хотелось.

Гаррус припомнил ассортимент дневных проблем: от переговоров с саларианцами (тайных и явных, неизвестно, что хуже); тонкости обращения с кроганами, которые демонстрировали всю скопившуюся за века обидчивость; замуштрованными турианцами, его родными, прекрасными и ужасными турианцами, которые скорее пойдут в безнадежный бой без прикрытия, чем сознаются, что у них проблемы. Шепард справлялся, отстреливал вражеские войска и не пытался пристрелить никого из безнадежных дипломатов. Притом, что был и оставался в первую очередь человеком.

Гаррус думал высказаться на эту тему, но СУЗИ успела раньше.

— Возможно, капитан, в своих глазах ваш образ исказился, но если вы спросите любого другого, органика или синтетика, не забывайте о гетах и Легионе, они лишь признают очевидное, — СУЗИ улыбнулась так же мягко, как настоящая женщина. — «Капитан Шепард, Спектр, Человек». Иного определения вы не услышите.


End file.
